


I Wanna Get Off With You

by Prumery



Category: APH - Fandom, APH Hetalia, Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Sex, Smut, just fucking sex man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2048262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prumery/pseuds/Prumery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred dislikes everyone but Gilbert, and he wouldn't have it any other way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Get Off With You

**Author's Note:**

> Smut because we always need porn in our lives, and Alfred riding Gilbert because we really fucking need that in our lives.  
> i should... probably go and work on Dungeons and Werewolves and Greet Me With Goodbye instead of PWPs ugh

Warm.  
That was he always felt like. He was warm, and safe, and he could protect him. His strength was always there, his deep red eyes that glared at anyone who bugged Alfred, or anyone who hurt him. It was strength that helped him become stronger so he didn't have to lean on him anymore.  
He was everything that made him right. He was easy to talk to, and easy to breathe around him.  
Alfred was not Gilbert's first, far from it. Alfred kissed Gilbert's lips that once kissed others and gave him the love that he did. Alfred didn't mind.  
Especially not at times like these.  
Gilbert was moaning as he rubbed himself against him. His beautiful red eyes rolling into his head and his mouth open in a sort of surprise, as if this was a surprise to him.  
Alfred loved it.  
It had been their millionth time doing this (something like that, Alfred lost count) and he was still so into his. His eyes rolling into his head, him thrusting against Alfred's thin fingers, and moaning.  
Oh god. His moans are beautiful.  
He rolls his head and murmurs a word that Alfred recognizes as “please” and he smiles. Always the nice guy.   
He got on his knees and tugged away at the flaps of his pants, pulling the zipper and button and pushing back his underwear to see his cock stand at attention.  
He nuzzled the base of it, tonguing the skin there and smiling as he heard another moan. He was shaking against the wall and trying to grasp something.  
“Alfred-”  
Oh, his name was honey on his lips. He added a v with that fucking accent of his that grew deeper since Alfred learned german and wouldn't speak english for days. It was... god it was something that made Alfred's cock hurt a little and his stomach flip. He reached to his own pants and gently rubbed his cock that was beginning to strain.  
Gilbert moaned again, this time because Alfred gently suck on the tip; he tasted sweet. It was always sweet. His tongue pushed against the skin there, making Gilbert stiffen.  
He gasped, his eyes filling with tears and then he looked down at him. His sharp eyebrows knitted and his red eyes were glowing with lust behind snow like lashes. Alfred smiled up at him.  
“Hm?”  
“Please, just... Alfred, just suck...” Gilbert begged (he learned he had to do this, knowing that Alfred was oh so good at head) and he bit his lip.  
Alfred obliged, opening his mouth and putting his lips on the man's cock. He closed his eyes and sucked softly, feeling Gilbert's moan in his mouth. He looked up at him, his cerulean eyes wide and filled with a little bit of tears as he began to feel his gag reflex annoy at him.  
But he pushed against it, sucking him slowly and deeply, making Gilbert grab his head and slick his hair back and whisper things to him in german and close his eyes.  
Alfred put his hand in the man's pants and gently rubbed against the older male's scrotum, as he couldn't fit all of it in his mouth. He blushed, his freckles glowing against his tan skin. He felt Gilbert tap his head and he opened his eyes again.  
“Bed.” He whispered and Alfred pulled back slowly, licking his lips and standing up and tugging his pants off. He turned away and bounced over to the bedroom, shaking off his clothes and leaving a trail of a bomber jacket, jeans, tee, and deadpool underwear behind him.  
Gilbert followed, seeing him dissapear into the bedroom and sit quietly in the bed.  
Gilbert pulled his shirt off, and then saw Alfred smile gently at him, his eyes lidded and his hand at his own ache, gently touching himself.  
Gilbert paused, taking in a deep breath. He stared at the man's deep blue eyes and his off brown hair. And how freckles dusted all of his body and how adorable he was, but the lust in his eyes blew off the innocence. How he licked his lips, how he smiled gently at him, and god, how he could... bring Gilbert to his knees like no other person before.  
Alfred grinned and threw him a bottle. Gilbert uncapped it, spread some of the lubricant on his cock and then walked to him, and brought him into his lap.  
Alfred purred, running his fingers up and down Gilbert's chest and feeling the hard muscle and brushing his fingers over the ink there.  
“Can I ride you, tiger?” Alfred whispered, and Gilbert smirked.  
“Reverse?”  
“You know it.”  
Gilbert rolled them over, letting out a small moan as his cock brushed against Alfred slightly pudgy stomach and feeling Alfred laugh.  
“Really?”  
“Hush and put yourself on.”   
Gilbert whispered and Alfred rolled onto his back on him and then opened his legs. He lifted his waist and then pushed Gilbert's cock against his entrance.  
Immediately, Alfred let out a soft cry and let out a curse as Gilbert felt so good against him. Alfred murmured something and Gilbert slid his hand up Alfred's back, feeling the ridges of his spine and the soft bulges at his sides.  
Alfred breathed as he tried to get used to his size (it always happened, no matter how many times they did this) and stared at the bed, his eyes closing.  
“Alfred?”  
“Mmm, i'm okay, tiger...” Alfred whispered and to assert this, swiveled his hips, moaning as the man's cock brushed against his swollen prostate. He felt tears sting at his eyes and he mewled.  
Gilbert moaned and then thrusted upward, making Alfred gasp and then let out a soft moan. His ass squeezed Gilbert and made the albino let out a growl. He thrusted again and Alfred gasped.   
“H...harder, oh...” Alfred whimpered and Gilbert held his hips and began to push against him, making Alfred let out high pitched moans and dig his fingers into a pillow in front of him.   
There was a trickle of warmth going down Alfred's spine and he was shaking as Gilbert began to fuck him harder. He pushed back against him, his eyes rolling into his head and his lip bleeding as he bit himself so hard.  
Gilbert then pulled him so he laid on his chest. The albino's hand ran down his chest and pinched his nipples, making Alfred whine and kiss Gilbert's jaw.  
“You like riding me, Alfred?”  
“Mmm, yes, I like it when you fuck me, tiger...” He whimpered, feeling Gilbert raise his waist and go slower and deeper, making him let off high pitched moans and tears drip down his cheeks.  
“You like me fucking you Alfred?”  
“Mhm, me, Just me.... AH!” Alfred crossed his legs and Gilbert grunted as he squeezed him. Alfred's eyes widened and he cursed.  
“Oh... Shit, please, right there tiger.”  
The blond shook his head, touching his cheek and nibbling on his neck. His eyes were closed and he opened his legs, letting the albino touch his cock that was dripping cum.   
Alfred was shivering as he was so close to finishing.  
Gilbert stared at him, taking in his sweaty skin and deep breaths that smelled like candy and soda. How he shivered as his calloused fingers traced the small nubs that were swollen from Gilbert's pinching. How Alfred murmured his dirty words in his ear, and repeating his nickname that Gilbert found wayyy too attracted to. How he opened his blue eyes and stared at Gilbert with a large smile.  
And then those eyes closed, he bit his lip and his eyebrows knitted as Gilbert hit that spot again and Alfred let out a small cry.  
He felt liquids drip into his hand and Gilbert moaned loudly as Alfred squeezed him and forced him to finish inside Alfred.  
The blond let out a hum of delight. His eyes opened and Gilbert stared into them, smiling.  
“You're the best...”  
Gilbert whispered, kissing him, and rubbing his head. His fingers ran through sweaty blond locks and Alfred hummed in adoration.  
“I know.”  
Alfred opened his eyes and grinned at Gilbert, who kissed his mouth. Soft and deep he kissed him, feeing the blond moan and push his tongue against Gilbert's.  
The albino smiled, pulling back and rolling Alfred underneath him.  
Alfred stared at him with love filled eyes and sighed happily. He traced the lines of scars on Gilbert's neck and the albino kissed his nose.  
“Again?”  
Gilbert whispered and Alfred smiled at him.  
“Give me a minute, you look really sexy right now...” Alfred whispered, running his fingers over Gilbert's chest and pecs, making Gilbert shudder gently.  
The blond brought so much out in Gilbert, making him want to stop everything for him. To make him feel better, and wonderful, and loved like he had never felt before.  
The freckles on his cheeks were something Gilbert traced every day that he woke up and every night that he fell asleep (he could see them because he slept with a night light, the pansy).  
Alfred smiled at Gilbert and gently whispered in that little voice of his.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you.” Gilbert repeated, with a smile and his eyes bright. Alfred giggled and then pulled something out of the drawer.  
“How about we use this?”  
“Is that... is that a cock ring?”  
“Yeup.”  
“On who.”  
“...”  
“Fuck...”


End file.
